Conclusión
by LovegoodBird
Summary: La historia de una licántropo que ha perdido a su amor verdadero.


Camila

Hacía mucho tiempo que Camila no sentía placer alguno. Ninguna de las actividades que antes le daban un poco de consuelo, le producían alegría alguna. Ni siquiera ayudar a Xae ocasionalmente como fotógrafa para sus notas o aprender arte de parte de Xue… la muerte de Xia le había recordado un dolor dormido.

Ahora el aroma de Siobhan le parecía más vívido que nunca, y su pelirrojo cabello más nítido en sus recuerdos. El día de la muerte de Xia había pasado toda la noche llorando en su habitación en casa de su hermano, aferrándose a un listón amarillo que había pertenecido a su amor perdido.

Una semana después había seguido llorando, tanto que sus ojeras se encontraban más marcadas que nunca… y supo que tenía que enfrentarlo. Tenía que aceptar la muerte de Siobhan, no podía seguir negando que había pasado mientras lloraba por las noches y su vida se le iba entre los dedos.

Dejó pasar unos meses, sin embargo, antes de decidir que iría por última vez al lago negro. Le había costado ponerse de pie ese día, aún más que los días anteriores. Sintió esa incomodidad en el pecho ya conocida, era su ansiedad y depresión agolpándose dentro de ella, peleando por quién le haría la vida miserable ese día.

Sus manos temblaron y sus ojos derramaron un par de lágrimas antes de poder ponerse de pie. Había perdido las calcetas durante la noche por lo que sus pies estaban entumecidos. Cuando los colocó en el suelo sintió el dolor que le producía un suelo congelado, se quedó ahí acostumbrándose a la sensación.

Levantó la mirada para observar fuera de la ventana, los habitantes de Hogsmeade estaban felices, preparándose para la celebración de las navidades. Muchos estaba arreglando las luces que ponían en los exteriores de sus casas, otros podando los pinos para colocar esferas nuevas… ella y su hermano habían olvidado adornar de nuevo.

Camila miró el calendario de su pared que indicaba que esa noche vendría papá Noel… miró sus pies descalzos pensando en lo rápido que pasaba el tiempo. Tomó fuerzas para ponerse de pie y ponerse unas pantuflas peludas que le había regalado Xue. Eran bastante cómodas.

Se dirigió al baño y puso la tina a llenarse con agua caliente, mientras se miraba desaparecer en el espejo por el vapor. Ahora llevaba el cabello muy corto, producto de su desesperado intento de sacar su ansiedad… Saeta la había detenido de cortar el resto y seguir con su cuello. Después se había quedado con el corte para recordarlo.

Se quitó la ropa lentamente, observando las cicatrices que poblaban su cuerpo, incluyendo las más recientes en sus brazos y muslos.

Preparó un jabón con aroma cítrico y se metió a la tina de baño con cuidado. Su cuerpo se quejó de la temperatura del agua, pero se acostumbró rápido. Camila cerró sus ojos, y dio un hondo respiro… su cuerpo se estremeció cortando la armonía de su respiración, y entonces comenzó a llorar. Aunque era un llanto silencioso, solo lágrimas que se confundían con el agua de la tina y el vapor de agua.

Estuvo así durante media hora y luego salió con la actitud lenta, pero segura de quién había tomado una decisión que lo había atormentado por mucho tiempo.

Se vistió con un vestido tejido, se puso medias calentitas, un abrigo para protegerse de la nieve y botas. Bajó las escaleras para preparar un poco de chocolate, Akim bajó después. Tuvieron una conversación muy trivial, hablaron sobre el clima, el trabajo de Akim, cómo le iba a Camila con Xae Lovegood, y finalmente, cuando su hermano se despidió de ella le dijo que se sentía feliz de verla tan linda tan de mañana.

Akim le dio un fuerte abrazo a Camila, y ella sonrió ante la calidez del abrazo. Era muy extraño que se demostraran afecto, en especial Akim, que tenía más costumbres rusas que ella. Se despidieron y Akim prometió que llegaría temprano a casa para tener una cena navideña, comprada fuera… pero familiar a fin de cuentas.

Camila esperó a que Akim desapareciera para tomar una bufanda vieja de Gryffindor que había pertenecido a Siobhan. Combinaba con su vestido de color vino y su amor por ella. Observó por la ventana durante unos momentos, reflexionando sobre el camino que seguiría para llegar a su destino.

Hasta que decidió que era el momento, unas horas después. Se puso de pie con dificultad, tomó su bolso lleno de recuerdos y salió con paso taciturno por el camino que llevaba al bosque de Hogsmeade, que en un punto estaba conectado con el lago negro… solo tenía que caminar y caminar.

Conforme se acercaba, la ansiedad crecía en su pecho, y cada paso se volvía más difícil que el anterior. Llegó un momento en que se quedó de pie a mitad de un claro, mirando el horizonte… ya podía distinguir el lago de negro, y el frío que este despedía. Tragó saliva y retomó el camino, mientras trató de poner en su mente las imágenes de Siobhan mientras disfrutaban las tardes a la orilla del lago, cuando eran estudiantes.

" _Ella siempre será igual…"_ pensó Camila, ahora que su amor era un fantasma.

Por fin, llegó a la orilla del lago, una brisa fría le produjo un escalofrío, se llevó los brazos alrededor de su cuerpo. Dio un hondo respiro que le heló más el cuerpo, y entonces al exhalar comenzó a cantar…

" _Here comes the sun… "_

En determinado momento su voz se quebró, se engañó a sí misma diciendo que había sido el frío.

" _Little darling, it's been a long cold lonely winter… "_

Y finalmente rompió a llorar, pero no se detuvo en su canción.

" _Little darling, it seems like years since it's been clear… "_

Abrió los ojos, y observó el lago negro, impasible y lleno de fragmentos de hielo. Le temblaron las manos, las piernas y el resto del cuerpo, pero ahora que había terminado de cantar solo le quedaba una cosa por hacer.

Lentamente Camila comenzó a quitarse la ropa. Primero el abrigo, produciéndole un estremecimiento debido al frío que ahora se sentía más intenso, luego se deshizo de su vestido, dejándolo a un lado sobre la nieve, sin importarle que se mojara. En realidad, ya no importaba. Siguió con el resto de la ropa, mientras su cuerpo temblaba y dolía, hasta que se quedó solamente con la bufanda de Gryffindor en sus manos.

Su cuerpo comenzó a entumecerse, quejándose de tener que aguantar tanto frío, pero alguna vez había escuchado que podía controlar esas sensaciones con la respiración profunda. No lo hizo muy bien, pero comenzó a respirar mientras daba un paso tras otro, torpes cada uno de ellos, hacia el lago.

La orilla del lago estaba cubierta de pedazos de hielo, y cuando metió el pie sintió un dolor agudo en la piel, su cuerpo le pedí que volviera atrás, que volviera a cubrirse con la ropa y se retirara a casa a cenar con su hermano. Pero ella no se detuvo, siguió avanzando aunque sus pies dolieran a cada paso, comenzó a llorar de nuevo, mientras avanzaba.

Llenó sus pensamientos de recuerdos hermosos, de tardes cálidas a su lado, de noches frías que pasaban juntas, escapándose de sus salas comunes para poder disfrutar un momento más íntimo… llenó sus pensamientos del suave tacto de su piel, del aroma de su cabello, de sus labios. De las caricias torpes que compartían dos niñas aprendiendo a amarse a su manera.

Dejó de sentir su cuerpo cuando el agua llegó a su cuello, no podía dar un paso más, pero no importaba. Sintió que comenzó a flotar, y lentamente se perdió en sus recuerdos para no volver más a la vida real. Unos brazos que no podían tocarla rodearon su cuerpo tembloroso, pero ella no abrió los ojos nunca más.


End file.
